


like father, like daughter

by sinsley



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, M/M, Nipple Play, Parent/Child Incest, Pre-Poly, Sloppy Makeouts, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsley/pseuds/sinsley
Summary: ben wished he'd been more surprised when he found out, but he wasn't.
Relationships: Ben/Mal/Hades (Disney), Hades/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	like father, like daughter

**Author's Note:**

> it's late at night and i'm hormonal and wanted to write smut and i thought of this threesome since the summer, so. it was about time i finally write something. it's probably a little messy and not proofread but whatever.
> 
> yeah, yeah, i know i'm going to hell. might as well make it fun.

ben wished he'd been more surprised when he found out, but he wasn't.

ever since mal reunited with her dad and closed the isle barrier that separated them, ben began to notice this odd sense of closeness between them. like they knew each other almost  _ too _ well, despite what ben had been told, that hades walked out on mal and her mother when she was just a kid.

now he knew there was no way that could be true, as he opened the door to his bedroom, only to find hades and mal partaking in an activity that fathers and daughters should  _ never _ do together.

ben should be disgusted, and confused, and angry, and upset.

but instead, he's just intrigued.

because neither heard him open the door, so they continued in their actions as if he wasn't even there. hades, lying on top of mal, both naked and sweaty, the god's blue hair flaming as he thrust inside of his daughter. mal's head was thrown back, eyes shut in pleasure as a moan fell from her pink lips. ben could just make out what hades murmured in her ear, saying how tight she was, calling her "babygirl". 

it wasn't until after they both came that ben let his presence be known. mal was mortified and spitting out apologies. hades was surprised, but then he saw the look in ben's eyes, saw the way they darkened and glassed over. he smiled and beckoned ben over.

which is how they wound up here, with hades sat behind mal, spreading her wide for ben's view, instructing him on each and every way to properly pleasure his little girl. despite ben's kingly status, he was good at following directions.

as he finally slid inside of mal, her hole already wet and loose from her previous fucking, ben couldn't help but focus on hades. he watched the way his hands seemed to grip mal a little tighter as ben slid inside, almost with the intent of leaving possessive bruises on her skin. he lifted his gaze to see how hades' eyes narrowed at him, his lips curled in a snarl, almost as though he still doesn't quite approve of his daughter's fiance. 

ben took him by surprise as he threw his head over mal's shoulder, carding his fingers through hades' now flameless locks and pulling him into a searing kiss. he continued to thrust into mal, lifting his free hand to cup one of her breasts, his thumb teasing her sensitive nipple. hades kissed him back, tried to gain dominance but ben had the upper hand, pulling on hades' hair so he'd part his lips in a groan. ben slipped his tongue into hades mouth. he tasted oddly sweet. ben quickly came to the realization that hades must have gone down on mal prior to properly fucking her.

when ben came, it was both mal  _ and _ hades' names that fell from his lips. he had enough sense to toy with mal's clit till she came as well, before the three all fell back against the bedsheets in a sweaty tangle of limbs.

after the sexual haze began to fade, mal explained everything, how this unconventional relationship with her dad began, how embarrassed and ashamed she was of ben finding and asking, despite what just happened, if he would still be okay with it. 

ben just kissed her on the lips, and when they parted, he reached down to take one of hades' hands in his own, holding it up for mal to see.

"does this answer your question?" ben asked. mal laughed and kissed him again. ben felt hades slide in closer and brush several kisses against the back of his neck.

"welcome to the club, baby boy," he whispered against the skin.

ben gasped and moaned softly. he felt hades grin.


End file.
